The Healer
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: AU. Ran and Yoji have been sent by Persia to bring back a healer named Ken Hidaka. It would seem that Ran and Ken have a past. RanKen.
1. Chapter 1

The Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of it's wonderful characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran tapped his fingers on the armrest as he glared out of the window of the train. He had traveled around the world and finally he is nearing his destination. Although it would seem that the world turned against him and has made time go still just to irk him.

Next to Ran, sits Yoji Kudou, his traveling companion. Ran does not know of Yoji's purpose of traveling with him nor does he care as long as it doesn't interfere with his business. Right now Yoji was smirking at him, probably amused to see Ran Fujimiya impatient and antsy.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ran growled, "I'm pretty sure there are plenty of young ladies on this train without enough sense you can seduce!"

Yoji just laughed his remark off, "Ah, Ran, I can have a lady's company anytime I want, but right now, I just want to talk to you. Is that alright?" Yoji really wasn't asking for Ran's permission.

"Do I have choice?" Ran bit back icily.

Yoji smiled, "Ran, why are you so eager to find this healer? I know he healed your sister, but she's fine now, isn't she?"

Ran frowned at him, "I'm not eager to find him. Persia wants him and K...Hidaka is the most powerful healer in the world. So why wouldn't our employer want him?"

Yoji shrugged, "You're right, why wouldn't he want him, but you didn't answer my question, why do you want to find Hidaka so badly?"

"I did answer your question. Besides, I just want to get back to my sister. We haven't been able to spend much time together lately, that's all," Ran looked back out the window, signaling that this conversation was over.

Seeing through Ran's lie, Yoji said nothing, he picked up the file containing information on the man they were supposed to find and bring back (by force, if necessary, Yoji mused to himeself). He thumbed through the information and for the umpteenth time, looked at one Ken Hidaka's picture. Hidaka was handsome enough, came from a long line of healers. Yoji wondered why he ran though. Ran seemed to know why and has a personal stake in this. While Yoji had some ideas of what that could be, Ran made it abundantly clear he did not care what the other man thought, nor would he divulge any information.

Yoji just smirked and got up to find some lucky lady to keep him company until they reach their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoji groaned as he stepped out of the train after Ran, putting on his sunglasses.

"God damn it! It's too early!"

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much you lush!" Ran snapped.

"Lay off, Ran!" Yoji groaned again, "Ugh, so where are we going next?"

"We're supposed to meet a guide here who'll take us to the village in the mountains."

"Huh, alright, so where is this guide?"

Ran looked around and spotted a young boy running towards them. The boy skidded to a halt and bowed quickly to them.

Yoji pushed up his sunglasses and sighed. Their guide is a kid? Ran gave him a warning look and picked up his bag and followed the child. Yoji sighed again and likewise picked up his bag and trailed after Ran. The boy took their bags and through them onto a wagon. Yoji paused.

"There's no way in hell you're getting me on that thing!"

Ran cast him a steely glare, "You're getting in unless you want to walk by yourself with no guide!"

"Fine! I'm getting in!" Yoji yelled.

The pony, to which the wagon was attached, twitched nervously. The boy spoke to the animal in soft tones and glared at the two men.

"Sorry," Yoji said sheepishly and glanced at Ran who was still glaring at him. "Ran, get that stick out of your ass and let's go."

Ran frowned at him, "Whatever," he muttered, not caring if he sounded childish.

Yoji grinned in triumph and jumped up into the wagon. The boy climbed into the wagon and looked at the two men warily and he prodded the pony to move. Ran could feel his stomach tighten in anticipation. Ken Hidaka was near, he could feel it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Hidaka stepped out of the hut and stretched. He smiled at the parents of the child he took care of. He carefully washed his hands in a basin of water and dried his hands. The herbs Omi grew worked very well to break the little girl's fever.

"Little Nana is going to be just fine," he assured her parents, "Make sure she drinks plenty of water and give her this if she feels nauseous," he handed them the herbs.

"Thank you, Ken sensei," they bowed to him.

Ken blushed and grinned. He strode over to Omi, his seventeen year old companion with the blue eyes. "Hey, Omi. The little girl is going to be fine, your herbs worked great!"

Omi beamed, "That's great! You must be hungry, Ken."

Ken felt his stomach growl at the mention of food, "You bet I am." They headed over to the inn they were staying at.

They sat down for their meal and ate in silence for a while. It was Omi who first broke the silence. "I think we ought to moving on to the next village soon, I keep hearing rumors of war."

Ken nodded, "I agree. I just need about two weeks to wrap everything up. That ought to give you enough time as well." Ken than took out a leatherbound book he kept as a journal. He made a point to write in it every night, his father used to do the same thing. Ken smiled wistfully at the thought.

"Hey," Omi interrupted his thoughts, "It looks like there are visitors to the village."

Ken glanced out the window, "Hmm." The village did not get many visitors, in fact, when he and Omi arrived, the whole place was in an uproar.

They heard someone complaining loudly. "God damn it! That was so uncomfortable!"

"Yoji, will you just shut up?" another voice growled.

Ken and Omi both stood up as the door opened. Ken gasped in surprise, "Ran?"

Ran's eyes widen and he suddenly stopped, causing Yoji to nearly run him over.

"Give a signal, why don't you!" Yoji growled, he than realized that Ran wasn't saying anything and he noticed the other two men. He grinned, "Well, well. Isn't the two people we've been looking for."

Ran barely registered Yoji's use of the phrase 'two people,' he marched up to Ken and promptly punched him in the stomach.

Ken bent down in pain, "Ken!" Omi exclaimed and reached out for his friend.

Ken gave a bitter smile and straighten up, "Nice to see you again too, Ran," Ken punched him in the face.

The two glared at each other and fists began flying, again.

Yoji sighed as he took in the scene, somehow, he wasn't surprised. He glanced at Omi who was only looking slightly worried, "Hey, Omi, it's been a while."

Omi looked at him and gave a small smile, "Yes, it has been. Do you think we should break them up?"He nodded in Ken and Ran's direction.

"Nah, let them sort it out. Why don't we go for a drink and catch up?"

"Sure," and with that they left the other two men brawling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Healer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its wonderful characters.

Notes at the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken woke up feeling sore and achy, it took him a moment to remember why. Ran. Oh, God, why was he there? It can't be a coincidence; Ken never thought he would see Ran again. Not that it wasn't bad seeing him, far from it actually, but he left the other man for a good reason. Hmm, maybe today would be a good day to stay in bed.

"Ken? Are you awake?" Omi opened the door and peered inside.

Ken covered his head with his blanket, "Ken Hidaka is not here, please leave a message."

Omi sighed, "Come on, Ken. We should at least listen to what they have to say."

Ken threw the blanket off of his head, "What? Are you saying they came here for us?" Of course! Why is he being so stupid? The idea that Ran would show up half way around the world by coincidence is just too much. He had to have been sent there.

Omi nodded and waited for Ken to make up his mind and get out of bed. Ken got up slowly and likewise began getting dressed slowly. Omi stared at him thoughtfully.

"Hey, Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened between you and Ran?"

"Omi, do you know him?"

Omi shook his head, "No, but I have seen him around before we left," Omi chewed his lower lip, "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"No? I guess he isn't, even though the bastard punched me!" Ken scowled.

"Did you do something to him?"

Ken was silent, he looked out the window and sighed, "I left him, but...it was for his own good..." he trailed off.

Omi helped Ken up, "Well, it looks like you two are just going to have to deal with each other."

Ken didn't respond, but murmured to himself, "I wonder...I wonder if he'll ever be able to forgive me."

"Hey, Ran, eat something."

Ran scowled at Yoji.

Yoji just shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I'm telling you, it's going to be a long day."

Ran stared at his breakfast and began picking at it. He ached all over, Ken sure knew how to punch. Ken. He thought he'd be over the man by now, but seeing him again brought out not only anger, but hurt, too.

Ran's reverie was broken by Yoji speaking, "Hey, pretty boy, ready for breakfast?"

The boy who was with Ken last night, Omi, came over, "Hello Yoji, Ran. Ken will be out in a few minutes."

Ran studied him for a moment and said thoughtfully, "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

Omi grinned, "Yes, you have, Ran. I believe that you were working for my uncle Shuichi, right?"

"I'm still working for him," Ran corrected, "But I won't say anymore until K..Hidaka comes out."

"I'm here," a voice called out wearily. The three men looked over and saw Ken carefully making his way over. He plopped down next to Omi and stared hard at the other two.

"So, why don't you start explaining why you're here."

Yoji smiled, "Direct and straight to the point."

Ran glared right back at Ken, "Persia sent us to bring you back, Hidaka."

"He wants Omi to come back," Yoji interrupted.

Three heads turned to look at Yoji. "What?" Ken managed to ask.

"Persia wants Omi to come home." Yoji stared right at Omi, who looked shocked.

"No," Ken spat out, "Omi's not returning there!"

Yoji sighed as he took out a cigarette, "I don't think that's your choice, sensei," he turned to Omi, "Your uncle has a lot to say to you, most of all, he wants you to come home."

Omi stared at the table as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world, "I...I'll have to think about it."

"Omi!" Ken was aghast, "No! What happened...you can't go back there!"

"Ken!" Ran raised his voice and startled the others, "You both are to come back. Please don't make this difficult."

"Difficult? There's a reason why we left in the first place, Ran!" Ken shouted, "Do you honestly think that I would have left you if there wasn't a good reason for it?" Ken clamped his hand over his mouth, looking shocked.

He wasn't the only one shocked, Ran's eyes widened and the other two looked on in interest.

Ken got up shakily, "Excuse me, I need to check on some patients," he left quickly.

Ran got up as well and left. Yoji and Omi looked at each other and Yoji just had to smile, "Well, that was a revelation, huh?"

Omi pursed his lips together, "I wonder, what's going to happen?"

To Be Continued.

A/N: I want to thank all who have reviewed! It means a lot. I also want to apologize for the delay. The chapter is short because I wanted to make sure I get something up. Hurricane Dennis may be in the Gulf of Mexico, but we're suppose to get tropical storm weather and I'm hoping we won't lose electricity. Which is why I got the chapter up, just in case I do lose electricity. But hopefully all will turn out all right and the next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz .

Chapter 3

Ken trudged back to the inn warily. After breakfast, he had kept himself busy as to avoid seeing the others, especially Ran. Ken let out a weary sigh, he had said too much at breakfast and he knows the others will be demanding an explanation.

He went straight to his room, deciding to avoid the others for a while longer and skipping dinner. Ken opened his door and frowned at the figure sitting on his bed.

"Ran, get the hell out of my room."

"No. We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Don't make me kick your ass again, Ran!"

Ran raised an eyebrow, "Again? I don't think so, Ken. If I recall correctly, which I always do, our fights have always been even."

Ken sighed, he forget how annoyingly persistant Ran can be, "What do you want?"

Ran glared, "I told you, I want to talk," he softened his voice, "Come on, Ken, let's have some dinner and walk under the stars like we use to."

Ken felt his resolve break, he could never refuse Ran when he used that voice, "Alright. I do owe you an explanation, but..." Ken hesitated, "I'm afraid of how you'll react."

Ran looked at him curiously but held his tongue. He knew better than to push Ken before he was ready, "Alright, Ken, but first, let's have dinner with Omi and Yoji. I'll need at least the both of you to hold me back from killing Yoji."

For the first time that day, Ken laughed. "Yeah, he does seem to have a knack for pushing your buttons. I like that."

Ran frowned, "I though you're supposed to defend me, Ken," he muttered.

Ken chuckled, "Sorry, Ran," and he smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed uneventfully and for that Ken was thankful. Yoji and Omi didn't ask him any questions about his earlier outburst and Ken had the feeling Ran instructed them not to. Ken glanced nervously at Ran as they walked under the approaching evening sky where the stars began to twinkle. Doing this brought back memories for both men, but Ken feared that the conversation they'll soon have will ruin any second chance he may have with Ran and any end any potential evening walks they may have. They wandered over to a conveniently placed bench (perhaps for sweethearts who want a romantic evening under the stars?). Ken laughed to himself, he and Ran were going to have anything but a romantic conversation.

They sat on the bench and were silent for a few moments. Ken was the first to break the silence, "Ran, I know I owe you an explanation and I'm going to give it to you. But I'm afraid that you're going to hate me..." Ken held up his hand at Ran's protest, "Ran, please, let me finish. But I'm going to tell you because you deserve to know why I left you two years ago and I want you to know that I didn't want to leave you. It terrifies me to know that you may walk out of my life after you hear the story, but nonetheless, it's a story you need to know."

Ran nodded, dreading yet eager to hear Ken's tale. He squeezed Ken's hand; Ken took a deep breath and began to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

A/N: I just want to answer The Invisible Fan's question real quick. Yes, Ken does use magic, but his medicinal practice also include the use of herbs and such. Sorry for the confusion!

Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I always appreciate them! Hurricane Dennis didn't hit us, thankfully, but last year we learned a valuable lesson about weather. Which is you can project weather conditions all you want, but it doesn't mean it'll do what we think it will-so always be prepared! Anyway, that's my advice!

The next chapter I'll try to have out asap!


	4. Chapter 4

The Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its wonderful characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Ken took a deep breath and began his tale, "First of all, I came from a family of healers-I probably told you that, right?"

Ran nodded, "Yes."

"Yeah. I studied to be a healer since I could remember. Of course, at the time, I'd much rather be playing with the other kids. But still, I did study hard. Almost everyone in my family was one, even some of my cousins."

Ken paused for a moment, than continued, "Well, one day I was out-probably goofing off or something. When I came home, my house was on fire and later on I found out my family was...gone. For the next few days I wandered around, in shock, I suppose, than this guy comes up to me, says his employer knows what happened to my family. Well, as you can imagine, that shook me back into reality. So, I stupidly went with this man to meet his employer. His employer was none other than Reiji Takatori."

Ran hissed at the man's name. He looked sheepishly at Ken, "Sorry, habit."

Ken nodded and continued, "Takatori seemed to know a lot about my family and offered me a job as a healer. Well, I knew my father didn't like Takatori," Ran nodded approvingly at this, "So, I said no. Takatori asked me how much would I like to see someone from my family. At this point, one of his men brought in my cousin, Yumi, whom I thought also died in the fire. Takatori told me if I wanted my cousin to stay alive, I would work for him- but not a healer, but as a...an assassin."

Ran stared at him, "An assassin?"

Ken took a deep breath, it was going to get worse, "Yeah, but I would be a healer on the side, so to speak. So, I agreed, what else can I do? My cousin's life was in my hands and she was the last family I had. The agreement was she'd stay at his mansion out in the country and she would be allowed to write to me. I wasn't allowed to see her and I didn't like the arrangement at all, but there wasn't anything else I could do. The next couple of years were only bearable because I thought of my cousin and I had also met Omi."

Ran frowned, "That kid? He worked for Takatori as well?"

"Not exactly. Omi is Takatori's son."

Ran stood up, "His son!" He was about to bolt when Ken grabbed his arm.

"Wait! There's more! Please listen!"

He sighed and sat down by Ken again. Ken held onto Ran's arm while he spoke, "Omi thought I was only a healer. Omi and I got pretty close, as friends," he added when he saw a flare of jealousy threatening to rise up in Ran's face, "Despite of who his father was, I didn't care. But still, it was hard-to take lives on a weekly basis. But, on my 19th birthday, I met you. You remember that day?"

"Yeah," Ran rubbed his jaw ruefully, "We had an all-out-brawl. What was it over?"

Ken laughed, "I don't remember, it was probably something stupid. I never met someone like you before, and right there and than, I fell in love."

They both fell silent for a moment. Ken began speaking again, "Over the next few months was probably the happiest for me, but also I felt the most guilty." Ken glanced at Ran and gave a sad smile, "I wanted to tell my cousin about you, but since our correspondence was being monitored, I took the chance to go see her myself. It was actually pretty easy, I had a job to do near Takatori's country mansion. I asked Omi about the mansion and he described it to me."

"Didn't you worry about him slipping that information to his father?" Ran asked through gritted teeth.

Ken shook his head, "No. As lucky it was for me, Takatori didn't speak to Omi, showed no desire to either."

"Why is that?"

"I'll get to that. Anyway, for a month I planned to go see Yumi. I sneak into the mansion and I go to where I thought she would be. Yumi wasn't there. I didn't have much time so I tackled one of Takatori's many assistants. After 'persuading' the man to talk, he finally let out that there were no guests at the mansion. But he did remember my cousin."

Ken stopped again and shook his head sadly, "Apparently shortly after I agreed to work for him, Takatori had my cousin put to death. I was so angry, I killed the assistant and left."

Ran stared at Ken and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. Ken smiled at the gesture. "Well, I was ready to kill Takatori, damn everything else. I get back to him and, of course, he's surrounded by his bodyguards. He wants me to do another job. He tells me to kill Omi and have as to look like he was kidnapped. I was floored, I mean how can he do that to his own son? This shocked me out of my anger, I now realized what I had to do."

Ran slowly nodded, "That's why you left and with Omi."

"I went to see you that night and it must have been fate or something. You were on your way to see your sister."

"I never let anyone see her. But you were special and I felt that I could trust you."

There it was, Ken thought to himself. He betrayed Ran when he left without saying a word to the other man. But he'll make up for a fraction of that betrayal, by telling Ran the truth.

"There she was, in a sleep she could not wake up from. I wanted to do something for you, ease your pain. I remember my father telling me it's difficult to wake someone up and it couldn't always be done. But I was determined to do it. I put my hands on the sides of her head and reached in, somewhere deep and it took all the energy that I had. But it worked, she woke up. I'll never forget the look on your face, I knew that it was all worth it and maybe it would make up for what I was about to do."

"You told me you would meet me later and check up on Aya."

"Yes, but I knew that it was a lie. I'm so sorry, Ran. But I had to get Omi out of there and I knew that I couldn't continue working for that man. So we left and Omi became my assistant. We travel around to different towns and villages helping people who could not afford doctors. It's also my way to work off the debt of all the lives I took, but also for leaving you behind." Ken stared at Ran and asked hesitantly, "Ran? How is your sister?"

A smile twitched on Ran's face, "She's feeling wonderful. She's actually studying to become a healer herself."

Ken breathed in relief, Ran also added, "Ken, Reiji Takatori is dead."

Ken stared at him, "What? How? Who?"

Ran had a bitter smile, "Me. I killed him. I guess since we're sharing secrets, I'll tell you why. You see, he was the reason Aya was in a coma. She was in a coma for two years because of him. So I killed him."

Ken looked up at the stars, "Well, he had it coming, so good riddance."

"Ken," he turned to look at Ran, "I'm glad you told me."

Ken smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its wonderful characters. They rightfully belong to Takehito Koyasu.

Chapter 5

Omi poked at his breakfast, trying to concentrate on eating. Yoji raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think it's going to eat you."

Omi looked up, "Huh?"

Yoji nodded at his plate, "What's up? Aren't you hungry?"

Omi jabbed at his food once more and sighed, "I'm worried about Ken."

"Why?"

"I heard a ruckus last night in his room and this morning I went to wake him and his door was locked! I knocked and I heard Ken's voice saying he's sleeping in today," Omi cast a worried glance at Yoji, "That's not like him!"

"A ruckus?"

"Yeah, there was a lot of commotion. I think he and Ran were fighting again. Maybe their conversation didn't go well!"

Yoji suppressed a smile. He had a feeling he knew what the "commotion" was about. He ruffled Omi's hair, "I don't think you need to worry about Ken."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, kid, I have superior knowledge when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh."

Omi looked at him in disgust, "Eww."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken had been staring at Ran's back for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for him to wake up. Ever since he woke up, questions have been brewing in his mind, like, why wasn't Ran even rankled when Ken confessed to being an assasin, Reiji Taketori's assasin, for that matter? He had been overjoyed at his and Ran's reunion and the fact that now there's no secrets between them. While he's still happy to be with Ran, he wants an answer. Ken poked Ran's back, but he only shifted and mumbled something unintelligible.

Ken sighed and shook Ran gently, "Hey Ran, wake up."

Ran growled and opened his eyes, "I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up and stared, "What's wrong?"

Ken paused, how should he asked? Ran looked at him impatiently, "Well? What did you want to talk about? Unless, there was something else you wanted to do instead of talking." His eyes roved over Ken's body suggestively.

"Um, I just wanted to know, why aren't you angry?"

Ran blinked in surprised, "Angry? About what?"

Ken shifted a little, "About...about what I used to do." Despite his confession, Ken still found that he hated to bring up his past as an assasin.

Ran sighed, "Ken, I suppose it's a good time to come clean, as well."

Ken stared, "You lied about something to me?"

"No, I didn't lie, but I did leave things out. I used to be an assassin as well. For Shuichi Taketori."

"Reiji's brother?"

"Yes. He..after Aya was hurt, I wanted revenge and Shuichi, or as we called him, Persia, offered me a way to do it."

Ken was confused, "But, why would he want his brother dead? I mean, they're family!"

Ran shook his head, "Unfortunately, Ken, not all families are devoted to each other. You must have realized this when Reiji tried to have his own son killed."

Ken nodded, "I know, but it still surprises me," he paused for a moment, then asked, "So, do you still do that...work?"

Ran shook his head, "No, after I killed Reiji, I didn't need to do that anymore. But I still need to support Aya and myself, so Persia offered me another position as an investigator and so I've been partnered up with Yoji, as unfortunate as that may be. But, the job's decent and Aya's protected and cared for."

"I have a hard time believing that you don't mind working for a Takatori."

Ran gave a bitter smile, "I'm still not fond of the concept myself, but Persia has proven himself to be trustworthy, so far."

Ken rested his head on Ran's shoulder, "So, you're not angry with me?"

"For what? You had no choice in doing what you did. You certainly had no choice in working for the bastard. I only wish he's still alive, just so I can kill him again for putting you through that."

Ken smiled, "Thanks, Ran." He nuzzled Ran's shoulder for a moment, "Hey, I'm hungry, want some breakfast?"

Ran kissed the top of Ken's head, "Sure. Might as well rescue Omi. God only knows what Yoji's been filling his head with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi still looked miserable from worry. Yoji had done nothing to ease his worries and only teased him all the more. He perked up when he heard Ken's greeting and saw him and Ran strolling towards them.

"Ken!" Omi hurled himself at the other man, "I was so worried that you may be hurt!"

Ken looked confused, "Hurt?"

Yoji spoke up, "He heard noises in your room last night and thought you and good ole' Ran here, were fighting." He gave the two of them a suggestive wink.

Ken turned red and Ran stated, "We're weren't fighting Omi."

"Oh yeah? Than why do you have a bruise?"

Ran frowned, "A bruise?"

"On your neck!"

Yoji went over to the other man and tilted his head, "Oh. My. God! Ran, that's a love bite!"

Omi stared, "A love bite?" He looked dazed for a moment, than blushed, "Oh! You two weren't fighting! You were having...Mnff!" Omi was cut off when Ken covered his mouth.

"I think that's enough of this discussion," Ken said, blushing as Yoji laughed his merry ass off.

To Be Continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

The Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its wonderful characters. They belong rightfully to Takehito Koyasu.

Chapter 6

"Ran, we can't just leave," Ken said exasperatedly.

Ran glared at him, "Ken, our guide told us there has been talk to war between tribes. We need to leave this place as soon as possible."

Omi spoke up before Ken can snap back, "Ran, Ken and I already discussed this just before you two arrived. We need two weeks to finish checking up on people and such, then we'll leave."

"Ran, can I speak to you," Yoji interrupted, "In private?"

Ran cast a dark look at the other two and nodded. When they were alone, Yoji spoke again, "Ran, let's give them the two weeks."

"What?" Ran sputtered, "No, we're already in danger by just being here. We need to leave."

Yoji sighed, "Look, we already got them to agree to leave, _with us_, mind you. Besides, it doesn't sound like the war, if there's gonna be one, won't start till much later."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Yoji." Ran sighed in defeat, "You're right, though, at least they're leaving with us. One thing accomplished."

Yoji grinned, "Damn right. So, we might as well make the most of this trip. I've noticed some lovely ladies, so..."

Ran just groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken looked happily at the meal placed before him. He and Omi only worked a couple of hours that day, but it was quite busy.

"I'm starved!" He announced and dug in to his food.

Ran sighed, "Ken, could you please wait until on the food has been placed on the table?"

"Nope! Not when I haven't eaten all day. Besides, I've been busy since last night," He grinned devilishly at Ran.

Ran actually blushed and hastily turned his attention to his food. Yoji snickered, which earned him a glare. Yoji gave a innocent look and chuckled; he gave his attention to Omi and Ken.

"So, there's this talk of war, but what is it over?"

Ken shook his head, "In this part of the region, there's often war between tribes. It could be because of a lack of resources or they feel that one tribe is stepping into their territory."

Ran paused and turned to stare at Ken, "Did you come here knowing this?"

"Well, yeah," Ken stared back, unsure of why Ran's glares, "I mean, Omi and I..." he began to falter under Ran's scrutiny.

"We both decided this is where we were most needed," Omi finished for him.

Ran pushed back his chair, "Fine. I'm going back to my room, now." He stood up and walked off.

Ken stared at Ran's retreating back, "I'm going to check on him," Ken hurried after him.

Yoji lit a cigarette, "Well, it's best to leave them be."

Omi looked unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They'll need to work it out themselves." Yoji gave Omi a reassuring smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran was loosening his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. Ken opened it timidly and peered inside.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Ran sighed and beckoned Ken to come in, "I just don't like it that you knowingly put yourself in danger."

"It's for a good cause, Ran." Ken reminded him and gathered enough courage to hug the other man.

Ran wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, "I know, but that doesn't stop me from disliking it."

Ken nuzzled his neck, "Well, at least you care," he chuckled and proceeded to nip him.

Ran suddenly moved his hands to Ken's shoulders and gripped him. He gave him a feral look and tossed Ken onto the bed. Ken laughed and grabbed at him.

"Well, at least I know how to get you out of a funk," Ken smirked and Ran kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The Healer

Disclaimer:I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its wonderful characters. They belong rightfully to Takehito Koyasu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" Yoji asked Omi as he was grinding some plants in a bowl.

"I'm making some medicine," Omi explained, "Each place we go to I would make a herb garden and make enough medicine for the next place we visit."

"So, you leave the garden behind?"

"Well, yes. We can't drag a garden with us everywhere we go. So, Ken and I make sure to collect some seeds as well. Besides, the villagers are going to need this garden, even after we leave."

Yoji dug in his pockets for a cigarette and realized it was futile, he left the damn things in his room. "Yeah, but do you guys show someone how to use the herbs?"

"Of course. One of the first things Ken and I do when we arrive to a new village, is choose someone to teach basic herbs and healing." Omi frowned at Yoji.

"Sorry, Omi, I know you guys are smart enough to think about these things. It must be hard, though, to do so much traveling and not have a home to go back to."

"I like the traveling, but yes, sometimes I wished I had a permanent home to go back to." Omi continued grinding the herbs in the bowl, "But than I think about the people we have helped and the people out there who will need our help. Besides, I'm returning to Uncle Shuichi, so I'll have a real home again."

Yoji thought it sad that Omi could say that in a casual manner. He ruffled Omi's hair, "Well, we'll all be together for better or for worse. That includes Ken and Ran's fights, which will happen. Those two are very stubborn, and you know it," Yoji chuckled as Omi was about to protest against his words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken was gathering the herbs in his bag as he prepared to leave the last patient of the day. To his delight, Ran decided to accompany him that day to work. Ran was not a morning person, he gets cranky and moody when he's woken up. Despite that, he still got up with Ken.

Ran nudged Ken, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ken got up and stretched. "Hmmm."

What's wrong?"

Ken glanced over at Ran, "Nothing really. I always feel a little sad whenever I leave a village."

"Ah."

They began walking back to the inn to meet up with Yoji and Omi. "I hope Yoji and Omi got the herbs together," Ken said.

Ran rolled his eyes, "More like Yoji probabley distracted Omi with his inane chatter."

Ken laughed and he took a deep breath, "It feels weird, after today, I won't any longer be doing this for a living."

"Ken, you can still be a healer."

Ken shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I'm just used to having this freedom and I'm wondering how it's going to be when we get back."

Ran paused, he wasn't sure if he liked where this conversation was going. He scowled and looked away.

Ken stared and realized how he had sounded. He mentally slapped himself. "Ran, I want to be with you. I'm sorry how I said that."

Ran shook his head, "No, it's alright, I know what you meant."

Ken nodded uncertainly, "Alright," he quickly looked around to see if anyone was in sight. When he noticed no one, he kissed Ran on the cheek.

They walked in silence and noticed Omi and Yoji waiting for them outside the inn. Omi was scowling at the cigarette in Yoji's hand, he attempted to swat at the smoke curling about in the air.

Omi beamed when he saw the other two walking towards them. He waved frantically, "Hey! How was your last day?"

Ken shrugged, "A little sad, as always. I get attached to each village we go to."

Omi nodded empathetically, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Yoji rolled his eyes, "So, this is our last night here? Good, I think I'll go have some fun tonight." He started to walk away when Ken shouted at him.

"Yoji! I shouldn't have to remind you not to touch any of the women here!"

"Ken, can't you let me have any fun?" Yoji whined.

Ken shook his head, "This village holds women in the highest regard. For you, as an outsider, to even try to seduce them is an insult and close to sacrilegious."

Yoji grumbled, "I respect women. Hell, I love them, they make the world go round. In fact, if I see any man hit a woman, I'll gut him and..."

"But you also love to sleep with them," Ken cut Yoji's tirade off with a smile.

"The strongest healers are women, as well," Omi added. "It's extremely rare to find a male healer who is as strong as a woman."

Yoji smirked, "Is that so?" He turned to Ken, "Hey, Ken, are you sure you're not a masculine looking chick?" He moved closer to touch Ken's chest.

Ran slapped the offending hand away, "I can assure you that Ken is a man."

Yoji laughed and patted Ran on the back, "Then, we might as well get drunk as hell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoji slammed the glass down and refilled it, "Hey! Who wants another?"

"Me! I do!" Ken cheered.

He refilled Ken's glass and he shook the bottle at Ran and Omi, "Drinky, drinky, boys!"

Ran rolled his eyes, but held out his glass. When Yoji was done refilling Omi's glass, he slugged down the rest from the bottle. He stared at Ken thoughtfully, well, as thoughtfully as a drunk person can.

"Ken, if the strongest healers are women, how'd you get so strong?"

Ken shrugged, "I don't know. Truth is, I don't care, I just want to help people." He drained the rest of his glass.

"It's not unheard of, for a man to be a powerful healer, just unusual." Omi piped up.

Ken began fiddling with one of Ran's eartails. "Pretty color," he whispered and rubbed his cheek against Ran's shoulder.

Ran curled his arm around Ken and began nuzzling him. Yoji groaned, "Get a room, you two!"

Ran and Ken ignored him and continued their snuggling.

"Ken! Ran!" Omi squeaked, embarrassed by his friends' public display of affection.

Ken stilled himself and had the decency to look contrite, "Sorry Omi, Yoji." He stood up, a little wobbly, but Ran was there to support him. "Goodnight."

Ran nodded, "We're leaving at daybreak," he swapped an unopened bottle from Yoji's grasp, "No more drinking." He turned and left with Ken.

"No, fair! At least those two are seeing some action! Now, I can't even drink!" Yoji whined.

Omi giggled and held up another bottle, "Want some?"

"Hell, yeah! Omi, you're a life saver!" Yoji felt merry again.

Omi filled up both glasses, "Should we toast to something?"

"Yeah, here's to another adventure, whatever it may be," Yoji laughed.

The glasses clinked together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Yeah, I have no idea where this story is going; but at least I'm having fun writing it!


End file.
